


Do not forget your voice.

by AuthorInDistress



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hidden Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> He hadn’t spoken a word since the Asgardian massacre. Hadn’t spoken since Thor had blamed him for it, had accused him, and beaten him until the proof of Loki’s innocence had stopped him from delivering a blow that could likely have killed his own brother. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not forget your voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot.

.

Tony shifted beneath the blanket, letting the sheets slide lower as he did, until he lay on his side. Loki lay on his back beside him, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

He hadn’t spoken a word since the Asgardian massacre. Hadn’t spoken since Thor had blamed him for it, had accused him, and beaten him until the proof of Loki’s innocence had stopped him from delivering a blow that could likely have killed his own brother.

His eyes were wide in the dark, staring at nothing, and his lips were as sealed and pressed together as they always were now-a-days.

Tony’s breath came out a sigh and he reached across whatever gap there was between them, and laid his hand over Loki’s chest. 

Thor had apologized, of course he had, but sometimes - sometimes apologies weren’t enough. And for this, for what had happened … no. It wasn’t enough. 

And Thor knew that.

Loki blinked, deliberately slowly, beside him. His lashes making soft fluttering whispers against his skin, loud in the dead silence of the room.

No one knew where they were, or when they’d return. Or even _if_ they’d return.

All they had seen that last day, was Loki grabbing Tony’s wrist in a tight hold, and just vanishing. Spur of the moment, really. Tony hadn’t expected it himself, at all.

And that had been over three months ago. For all he knew, his team had have assumed Loki had killed Tony and had given up searching. Because they knew that they’d never find him — if they had even been looking. 

To them, Loki was a villain. Was evil, angry, vengeful and heartless. 

But to Tony…. Well. They’d know what he was to Tony, if or when they’d watched the video he’d composed for them.

A video explaining it all through surveillance cameras, and through some pictures he’d taken himself. All edited together with the theme from Romeo and Juliet. 

Jarvis’ idea.

He missed him. He missed people, and missed hearing someone else actually talk back to him in conversation. 

But instead: he had Loki with him, just like he’d wanted before, and he had the silence of Loki’s mind.

A mind that no longer cared. No longer wanted anything to do with anything. 

Not even to give Loki enough motivation to even get out of bed and just eat something.

Tony had been there before, dozens of times, but someone had been there to help him.

Not always though, and it had mostly taken a while for someone to actually notice his pain, but if someone had at least been there for him …

Then he could be here for Loki.

But —

Pain, he could handle. Tears, and shouting and hurting were all horrible, yeah, but he could handle them all. 

But it was the _silence_ ...

Loki moved around, sure. He nodded at him or shook his head, and he ate when Tony forced him to. He slept and washed and he exercised to keep fit in his depression.

But he never made a sound. Not a single one. 

And Tony had given up making him. He still spoke to Loki, of course he did.

He still asked him questions and answered Loki’s more indirect ones. Still tried to keep himself upbeat and cheerful around him.

But it had been days now, with the two of them just ending up sitting across from each other at tables and just _staring_.

Either at each other or at nothing or at the wood between them. 

It didn’t matter. Loki never said anything each time.

And in bed, Loki was stone. He’d not turn, or roll around, or curl up like he used to. Tony wasn’t even sure he slept most of the time. 

But he’d never push Tony away whenever he lay beside him, or when draped an arm over him, or placed his head on Loki’s chest. Or in the crook of his neck. 

He’d put his own arm around Tony, would pull him close and snug into his side, but he’d not speak. He’d not look at him. He’d not close his eyes until Tony had.

And there had been those days that Tony had wept to him. Where he had shouted and screamed and punched Loki just to try and make him talk. To try and make him tell him what went wrong …

Had it been the massacre? Was it Thor? What happened over there, that you can’t say? Loki!

_Why won’t you speak to me?!_

Tony’s fingers danced over Loki’s neck as he sighed again, only closing his eyes again when Loki didn’t respond to his touches. 

He blinked them open again, however, when Loki’s hand brushed over his own. Softly trailing his fingers over Tony’s before engulfing them and keeping the hand pressed flat against Loki’s skin.

He stared at him, tilting his head in silent curiosity but Loki made no other movement. 

With a sad smile, gentler than Tony had ever imagined himself to be, he leant over Loki’s face and kissed him.

His lips were dry and stuck to Loki’s ever so slightly when he pulled away, and so he licked them once, before kissing him again.

Loki barely responded, besides lifting the hand on Tony’s to press onto Tony’s back instead. Pushing him forward until he was sprawled over Loki’s chest.

They’d not had sex for all the months they’d been here. but apparently. Apparently, Loki wanted it now.

“Are you sure?” Tony whispered down to him, and of course Loki said nothing. He simply kissed him again, pulling the sheets away.

He moved like he was normal, like he was Loki and wasn’t as empty as he’d been acting. 

If only he spoke—

Tony let out a sharp gasp when Loki used his own legs to twist him around. Making him land with a thud on his back beside him.

Loki rolled his shoulders, rising slowly from the mattress to bend over Tony. One arm on each side.

Tony let his legs fall against Loki’s hips, rising them to help him, and turned his head to one side when Loki’s lips found his neck.

“…. Loki. Has something chang—?” His words stuttered to a halt when Loki’s teeth grazed just below his jawline. That “special” spot that Loki had always licked at and sucked at before. 

Loki’s body coiled as he shuffled back, but there were no brightened eyes, no blind desire. 

Loki was doing this for a reason then; a reason other than lust, despite the fact that Tony could now see an erection bulging the rumpled sheets Loki crouched over. 

Pressing his own fingers in, Tony made Loki watch. Wanting him to respond, and to speak, and urge him on. Moan, groan, or take over.

Whatever, ”Just—” Tony choked, as he pushed another finger in, scissoring them, twisting them and letting his mouth let out whatever it wanted to. 

There was no one but Loki to hear, after all. What did his pride matter?

Loki’s eyes were hooded in the dark, more alive than they ever had been, so maybe it was lust?

Built up over these long months full of nothing but just sitting around and sleeping.

He watched Tony without blinking, watched Tony writhe before him, and when Tony took in a third finger, he began to fist himself as well.

When Tony’s thighs began to shake, when his fingers ached and became stiff from their rhythmic movements, Loki slid forward over the mattress. 

He took both Tony’s legs with one arm, curled under the knees and twisted them to one side. Until Tony’s legs faced the wall, but his back remained on the bed. 

It was hardly uncomfortable, or painful a position, but it seemed a bit inconvenient and—

Loki pushed in when Tony said nothing in protest. And he hadn’t any protest anyhow but—

 _God_ , in this position it—

Tony’s head fell back against the pillows just as Loki used his other hand to hold him still. Keeping it pressed just below the arc reactor as he thrusted in and out of him. 

Going steadily faster and harder.

Tony encouraged him with any sounds he could make, making up for the lack of anything coming from Loki.

He fisted himself, he cried out, he screamed and moaned and begged. But still, Loki was silent, and Loki thrusted, and Loki came inside him.

Without a sound.

Tony slumped against the mattress when Loki pulled out, his thighs still shaking and every limb both numb and aching.

Loki’s hand found his, and he helped him find his own release, catching the drops with the blanket before shoving it to the floor.

Tony’s hands found Loki’s hair when they lay side-by-side again.

He didn’t know when the tears came, or when the hiccups started.

All he knew was Loki was here with him, but wasn’t all _there_ with him.

Carding his fingers through Loki’s hair, Tony kissed his cheek softly, and with his lips still pressed there, he whispered: 

“…. why?”

And in the dark, after three months of silence and wordless gestures, Loki whispered back:

“You.”

.


End file.
